Dancing in the Moonlight
by Waterbender-Katara
Summary: Katara sees the moon and goes to waterbend at a grove. After a bit of waterbending, she starts to dance in the moonlight with the water, only to be replaced by a masked man..
1. Dancing in the Moonlight

This is a really short Zutara fanfic. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I want to continue it. I came up with this while I was coming home from New Hampshire with my family, and my dad was playing the 70s channel on his Sirius radio and Dancing in the Moonlight came on and I was inspired.

* * *

Katara watched the moon rise up in the starry night sky. It was nearly full tonight. _Thank you, Yue, so much for your great sacrifice. _She said in her mind. She listened to the sounds around her: Sokka and Appa snoring, Aang and Momo shifting around on the place on the ground, Toph moving around in her tent, and the soft sound a brook near by.

Watching the moon rise always made Katara itch to waterbend. She was getting that itch right now. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked out of the camp to a grove where a brook ran into a small pond.

When she got to the grove, she stripped down to her white underclothes seeing as it was a warm summer night and she didn't want to get her normal clothing wet. She took a stance and started warming up by doing simple moves. She continued to warm up until she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. Thinking it was Momo following her, and continued waterbending, only this time doing a bit more challenging moves.

About a half and hour later, the moonlight had light up the whole grove. By now Katara was done practicing and was just messing around, by walking, more like dancing in the moonlight, with two water snakes. She was so occupied with her dancing she didn't hear someone walk into the grove. That is until someone took her hands, which made her drop her water snakes.

This figure, clad in black, was dancing with her. She glanced up and saw a white and blue mask. Briefly, in her mind, she saw a wall of wanted posters and a man in that mask was on one of the posters. _The Blue Spirit. _She recalled from reading the poster. But, shocking herself, she admitted to herself, she wasn't afraid of him.

They danced in the moonlight, to the music playing in their heads, for a bit. One of the dances that Katara loved was the Tango. Sure he danced it differently then her, but it was almost the same. When Katara got a bit tired, she broke away from the masked man, and went to go sit down against a tree near the pond.

When she sat down, she drew a small amount of water from the pond. She started to bend it into different shapes and forms while the Spirit came and sat next to her, memorized by the graceful bending.

After turning the water into snow for the third time, she bended the water back into the pond. She turned to look at the Blue Spirit. _I need to know who's under that mask. _She told herself. She reached out and took the sides of the mask. Much to her surprise, he didn't stop her.

She lifted the mask up to his nose, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. She raised the mask over his head and placed it down beside her. She looked into the man's eyes and saw gold. They were the same gold eyes that had started evilly at her friend, Aang. There was that scar that she had wondered about at night.

It was Zuko. Zuko with a different hairstyle, but it was the same Zuko. She gasped. "You...but...but..." She stuttered.

She scrambled up and ran to get her clothes as he stood up. She ran up the path she had taken to get to the grove. She stopped half way and dropped her clothes. She turned around on her heel and ran back to the grove, only to find Zuko standing there, mask in hand, looking up the path.

She ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck while he snaked his arms around her small waist. She parted from his lips and took a deep breath. He pulled her back into a hug.

"Our dance in the moonlight will be our little secret, okay?" He whispered into her ear.

"Okay. Until we meet again, under the moonlight." She whispered back as she broke away and ran back up the path.


	2. Moondance

Ok, I knew I said I would update this sooner..but I've been very busy with school . . . I'm taking what's suppose to be my next year's math this year so I'll be advanced next year and I've been getting project after project. Including some art poster and my Halloween costume, which I am going to be a female airbender. Go Avatar Cards that allowed me to find the fabric for this!

Listening to: If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana, who is Miley Cyrus.

Upcoming plans: I've recruited my very good friend as a co-writer for Where Does Your Alliances Lie? And I've given her a very basic plot line for the story, so look out for that. And my other good friend and I are going to start writing a new short series called Avatar: The Next American Idol, in which I have to come up with a list of songs for each character and email her tonight. Look out for all these awesome new things!

And just so all everyone knows this, this takes place in the future of the show when Zuko is 24 and Katara is 22.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar . . . but I will! I'll save my money! And I also don't own Moondance by Van Morrison, which this chapter is based on.

Anyway . . . Onto the last installment of Dancing in the Moonlight!

* * *

I unlaced my navy blue cloak as I stepped out of the Fire Nation Palace's training hall and looked up at the moon through a huge window. As I walked to the bathing rooms, I thought of my adventures in the past. I had traveled all over the world! And to think, if I had never gotten mad at Sokka and broken that iceberg, I would be in a village of ice, instead of this Fire Nation palace.

I twirled around in the hallway, not noticing the weird looks I was getting from the guards. I was returning home. I hadn't seen Sokka in months, Gran-Gran in at least a year and a half. I made a mental note to myself to make sure to pack only simple clothing. If I returned home in a billowy dress, I might not be recognized.

I hurried down the hallway and quietly slipped into the bathing room. I stripped down to my white underclothes and turned the water on. I made another note to myself to thank the inventor at the Northern Air Temple for inventing this water system and the Fire Lord for building this swimming pool like-tub.

I stuck a finger into the water and noticed the water was cold. I sighed. I'd have to warm it the fast way. I stood up and took a stance. I waved my hands back and forth and sucked in air as the water heated. I crouched back down and stuck a finger in. Ahh..the perfect temperature.

I walked to the door, turned around, and ran for my life, diving into the water when I got to the ledge of the pool. I resurfaced and swam to the shallower end and stood up. The water was a bit higher than my waist. I took my long hair out of its bun and braid and swam to the edge and felt around on the floor around the pool until I found a small indent. I used waterbending to open it and stuck my hand into the hollow space looking for my special soap. Instead I found a note, on which was written, very messily:

_K,_

_Meet me on the west balcony as soon as possible._

_Z_

_P.S. Where do you get your special soap? It smells like salt!_

I laughed to myself as I read this. That soap was from the Water Tribes. I quickly washed the sweat from my waterbending practice from my body and got out of the pool. I went to the closet full of extra clothes and shuffled around until I found my traditional pair of Water Tribe clothing. I slipped these on, quickly redid my hair and ran out of the room.

I slowed down as I neared the door to the west balcony. There was no need to tell the Fire Lord I was anxious to see him. He knew it already. After all, I haven't seen him in a week.

I opened the door and stepped outside. Right in front of me was Zuko, in his training clothes and a robe, looking up at the moon. Hearing the door opening, he turned around and smiled at me. I ran into his arms and held him in a hug.

"I missed you so much." he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too . . . " I said back.

He took me by the hand and twirled me out of his hug.

"Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. Can I have one more Moondance with you, My love?" He said, golden eyes sparkling. I smiled and nodded. He twirled me in and we danced slowly, like the way we did when we first danced at the grove.

When we were done dancing, I walked to the railing of the balcony and looked down and smiled. There was the koi pool that I had insisted be put in the gardens when I moved to the palace. The moon shined brightly. I leaned over ever so lightly and I could swear I saw Yue's face. I blinked and she was gone.

When I crawled into bed that night, my mind traveled back to the North Pole. I remembered that fight Zuko and I had and Yue giving her life for the sake of the world. I was forever in her debt for allowing me to being able to waterbend.

The next night, I stood in the main hall of the palace, watching people hurry around, making sure everything was going ok for my leaving. It wasn't every day that the Fire Lady left the palace to return to her homeland. I looked up at the portrait between the main windows at the top of the stairs. It was of Zuko and me, in our wedding outfits. Him in a suit of royal amour and me in a blue and gold dress. I looked at the necklace around my neck in that portrait and put my hand up to touch the real thing.

Someone said the carriage that was going to take me to the port was ready. I turned around and walked to the door, but I was pulled back by something pulling my wrist. Instinctively, I whipped around and took a stance, but dropped it when I saw my husband standing there, with a rose, the flower of the Fire Nation, and a Moonflower, my favorite flower. He handed them to me and pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

I said good-bye and gave him one last hug before walking to the carriage. As the carriage drove to the port, I waved good-bye and a sole tear rolled down my cheek as I looked up at the moon.


End file.
